My Suicide
by Blessed Spirit
Summary: Songfic to Tourniquet by Evanescence. Over the summer (after OotP) Cho decides that she cant take the pain anymore.


My Suicide  
  
By: Lyn  
  
Summary: Songfic to Tourniquet by Evanescence. Over the summer (after OotP) Cho decides that she cant take the pain anymore. (Beware suicide fic)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe, don't think little kids would want to read this, lol)  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT take ownership for any of JK Rowling's characters, or to the song Tourniquet, which belongs to Evanescence.  
  
Authors Note: I write for myself nobody else, I am using my stories and FanFiction.net in general to improve my writing, and I will keep writing as long as it's enjoyable for myself. And if you like my work, that's really great, and I really appreciate that from the bottom of my heart, and if you have some constructive criticism, that's even better, but if you don't like my story is there really any need to flame it? And if you do I wont care anyway, because I know that I am not the best writer in the world, that is why I am here, like I said to improve my writing, but if you really think you need to flame my work, be my guest. Just don't send some idiotic anonymous review, just because you don't have the guts to sign in. I'm not like most writers I wont email you and cuss you out or anything, but I might email you and ask you why you didn't like it, and what I could do better. So thanks for taking the last few minutes to read this, hope you enjoy it!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The sharp stainless steel knife was pressed tightly to Cho Chang's wrist. She could feel the blood pulsating through her veins, her heart beating rapidly. She so desperately wanted the beating to stop.  
  
I tried to kill the pain  
  
But only brought more  
  
(So much more)  
  
She had been hurting for so long. The pain only got worse with each day. Cedric was gone, Harry no longer cared for her, and most of her friends had deserted her, she felt so unloved.  
  
I lay dying  
  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
Without a second thought she swiped the knife blade over her wrist, staining the bathtub she had been sitting in. Her blue jeans now had drops of deep crimson red.  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
  
Am I to lost to be saved?  
  
Am I to lost?  
  
This blood now represented her tears her pain, the hurt, and the betrayal that she felt.  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me Salvation  
  
She thought of Harry. It seemed so long since she had seen him. She felt lost without him, left alone in the dark.  
  
Do you remember me?  
  
Lost for so long.  
  
And Cedric. She used to think that she loved him, but it had been so long, had he remembered her?  
  
Will you be on the other side?  
  
Will you forget me?  
  
She slashed her wrist a second time releasing the floodgates once again, it released the emotional pain temporarily, but with it, it brought the physical pain. She wanted all of it to go away.  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming.  
  
Am I to lost to be saved?  
  
Am I to lost?  
  
Her pants and shirt were now soaked in her blood. The end was coming, she could feel it. But she wanted to die; she wanted it all to be over with.  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
She felt so strange, so lightheaded, but the pain was slowly going away. The knife slipped out of her fingertips, landing with a clatter on the hard tile floor. She slowly blinked, her vision was blurred, and the lights began to give her a headache.  
  
My wounds cry for the grave  
  
My soul cries for deliverance  
  
Will I be denied Christ?  
  
Tourniquet  
  
"My suicide," she slowly sang in a monotonous voice.  
  
She slowly slipped lower into the pool of blood, as she took her last final, shallow breaths.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Okay so I know that its not the best, and that its really short, but let me know what you think of this, mind you this is the first songfic, and story in general that I have posted. Thanks for reading! Please review! (Not trying to force anyone, but it would be nice ^_^) 


End file.
